Dokud srdce tluče
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Co dokáže stesk udělat i s "kamenným" srdcem upíra? Jaké budou následky jeho chování?


Povídku jsem napsala společně s kamrádkou Tracie. Děkuji moc za skvělou spolupráci.

 **Dokud srdce tluče**

* * *

Bylo tomu právě 20 let, kdy srdce muže, který seděl v křesle a v ruce držel sklenku vína, tlouklo naposledy pro jeho lásku. Ve chvíli, kdy se jeho milovaná žena naposledy zahleděla do očí, věděl, že tento pohled do jejích modrých očí bude poslední. Ten pohled měl neustále před sebou. I po uplynulých 20ti letech na její oči nezapomněl. Pamatoval si ji, jako by ji viděl před chvílí.

Kudrnaté vlasy tmavé barvy, modré oči, jemné rty, hezká postava. Žena jeho snů. Žena do které se zamilovat hned při prvním pohledu.

Věnoval svému hrdlu dlouhý doušek rudého vína a unaveně si promnul čelo...jak moc mu chyběla. Líně se zvedl z temně zlatavého křesla a poškrábal se ve vlasech,jež neupraveně trčely na všechny strany. Jakmile se rozhlédl po pokoji,uvědomil si co provedl. Po pokoji byly rozházené kusy nábytku,hromady papírů a fotografií společně se sklem z nejbližší rozbité lampy u psacího stolu. Tuhle spoušť udělalon,když se pokoušel marně zbavit vzteku z toho úmrtí. Sehnul se k malé hromádce ohořelých fotografií a jednu opatrně sebral. Z barevného obrázku se na něj usmívala ona hnědovláska s jasnýma očima,vlídným a zároveň láskyplným úsměvem. V útrobách duše mu zamrazilo a než ho opět ovládl vztek smíchaný s žalem,fotku raději odložil,jelikož si byl jist,že by ji nepochybně roztrhal.

Naposledy a krátce se podíval na fotografii a sám sebe začal opět přemlouvat k dokončení experimentu, na kterém pracuje posledních 5 let. Už mu to připadalo neuskutečnitelné, ale po úspěšně provedeném testu DNA opět v sobě zasel semínko naděje.

"Už to nemohu dále protahovat." řekl si pro sebe a přemýtal si v hlavě momenty, které se staly v poslední době. Neustále před sebou viděl to nahé tělo, které se vyvíjelo v kóji plné zvláštního roztoku. Už několikrát se chtěl dotknout její pokožky, pohladit její rostoucí vlasy. I když vzniká jako úplně nový tvor, bez identity, cítil, jak jeho city se neustále prohlubují.

Prošel pokojem a zmizel ve dveřích,které za sebou pečlivě zamkl,aby se nikdo nedostal k jeho vzpomínkám,k jeho Helen,jejíž duše byla neustále propojená s celým pokojem,s čímkoliv co v něm ž se ocitl v chodbě,oslepilo ho světlo z nedalekého okna,jímž prosvítaly jasné sluneční paprsky _To měl celou dobu v pokoji,kde pobýval,tmu?_ Zavrtěl hlavou a vydal se podél stěny až do své laboratoře,kde zanechal v naprosté tmě svůj malý výtvor. Čím víc se blížil k oné místnosti,tím mu srdce tlouklo rychleji. Těšil se jako malý kluk,až bude moci otevřít ty dveře a spatřit její úchvatné kř ál se a sáhl na kliku,na chvíli ale zaváhal. Co když ještě nebude připravená na probuzení? Už nemohl déle čekat,toužil po ní,chtěl se jí dotýkat,sevřít ji ve své náruči.

Monitory připojené na kóji ukazovaly přehršel údajů, od teploty,pH až po výživu. Nikola si chtěl být jistý, chtěl mít všechno zaznamenané, vše pod kontrolou. Pouze dva údaje na displejích stále chyběly.

Křivky EKG a EEG. Srdeční akce a záznamy mozkové činnosti. Doufal že i tento poslední krok bude úspěšný a povede se mu ji přivést k životu. Jak se moc chtěl soustředit tak více mu myšlenky utíkaly jiným směrem. Poslední kontroly a testy dopadly dobře. Mohl se tedy dát do práce hodné pro Boha.

Přivést člověka k životu.

Nejdříve chvíli váhavě přecházel po laboratoři než z bílé skříně vytáhl jakousi změť vodičů a elektrod. Rozložil je na stůl a cosi zaklel,když se v nich prohraboval,stačil mu ovšem jediný pohled na spící Helen a hned se dal opět do práce. Když si vše roztřídil a rozložil po stole,došel k oné bytosti co nehybně ležela v kóji a dlouze se na ní zadíval. Byla tak krásná a vypadala jakoby spala.

Vyňal tělo a na chvíli ho sevřel v láskyplné náruči,tiskl rty k jejím vlasům a vydechl. Když se dostatečně nabažil,položil ji opatrně na připravené lůžko a započal jí ke spánkům napojovat malé barevné drátky,co jí měly přivést k životu. Pohledem přelétl po přístrojích,hlásících,že je jeho anděl stále bez dechu,povzdychl si a začal.

Otřásl se, jakoby si chtěl v hlavě utřídit všechny informace a postupy. Hladil ji po vlasech a postupně odkrýval místa na hlavě, kam připojil zbytek elektrod. Poté sklouzl pohledem na její hruď. Opatrně připojil elektrody defibrilátoru na místa, která uvádí každá příručka. Kdyby mohl, vdechl by ji život svým způsobem, ale věděl, že by ji mohl ublížit. Držel se obecných postupů, které vlastně ani tak obecné nebyly, protože si jen málokdo troufl přivést k životu mrtvého člověka.

"Mrtvého?" opět se otřá z toho důvodu aby si vše ujasnil, ale nechtěl si připustit, že je Helen mrtvá. Stiskl tlačítka na obou přístrojích a na dispejích se objevily rovné přímky a místností se rozezněl nepřijemný neustávající pískavý zvuk, který ohlašoval zástavu srdce.

"Teď nebo nikdy!"

Opatrně vzal do rukou defibrikátor a nabil jej na 300,aby se co nejrychleji zaslechl ten příjemný zvuk bijícího srdce. Když však jeho uši zachytily pouze zvuk rány dopadajícího těla zpět na lůžko a stejného neměnícího se pištícího zvuku z přístroje vedle hlavy Helen,zděsil se. Nefungovalo to a jeho mysl okamžitě zpanikařila. ,,Něco jsem udělal špatně...něco je špatně" ,vychrlil ze sebe a nabil

opět destičky co držel v náhle roztřesených rukou a opět je přiložil ke studenému tělu Helen. S další ránou dopadlo její tělo na prostěradlo přesně ve chvíli,kdy Nikola upustil defibrikátor a skácel se na zem,tahaje se prudce za vlasy.

"To nemůže být pravda. Celý můj experimnt přijde vniveč." přes svoje bědování si ani nevšiml náhle změněného zvuku defibrilátoru. Rychle vyskočil na nohy a zadíval se na monitor a přiložil ruku na Helenin hrudník, aby zkontroloval, jestli její srdce opravdu bije. Bilo, ale velice slabě. Natáhl do stříkačky s dlouhou jehlou adrenalin a zabodl ji přímo do jejího srdce. Opět po chvíli zkontrolovat srdeční akci. Vše se zdálo být v pořádku.

Oddechl si. Odpojil kapačky a všechny hadičky, které stále spojovaly Helen s jejím "starým domovem".

Monitor defibrilátoru se ale znovu rozkřičel a hlásil nízkou saturaci kyslíkem.

" A sakra." zaklel.

"Vždyť ona nedýchá, jak jsem jen mohl …".

Jak nejrychleji to uměl, připravil Helen na umělé dýchání. Už neměl čas na připojení k přístroji.

Opatrně ale rázně zaklonil její hlavu, aby uvolnil její dýchací cesty, dvěma prsty zacpal její nos a spojil jejich rty. Předal ji životadárný vdech. Její hrudník se nadzvedl, ale odpověd jejího těla nebyla ta, kterou chtěl vidět. Opět se nadechl a věnoval ji další vdech. Náhle uslyšel jak se nejistě nadechla.

Zaradoval se,přestože věděl,že ještě nemá vyhráno. Odtáhl se jemně od ní a zahleděl se na její obličej. Helenina víčka se lehce zachvěla než odhalila pár kouzelných očí. Nadechla se ke slovu,ale Nikola jí jemně položil prst na rty - ,,Ššš..musíš odpočívat,Helen." ,zašeptal něžně a pousmál se,když jenom chápavě přikývla a opět oči zavřela. Povedlo se,jeho srdce se rozbušilo jako na poplach a sliny

*mu v puse dočista vyschly,zkrátka nebyl schopen ničeho jiného než na ní mlčky hledět a děkovat Bohu za zá ěl tak s ní minimálně hodinu než opět otevřela oči a zhluboka se nadechne skrz rty. Okamžitě vstal a pohladil ji po hedvábných vlasech,bříška jeho prstů se téměř zatetelila spokojením.

Uvědomil si, že stále leží na lůžku přikrytá pouze lehkou dekou. Vstal a ze skříně, která stála kousek od dveří vyndal vkusné oblečení. Oblečení, které měla na sobě v den, kdy mu v jeho náručí řekla naposledy sbohem. Pomohl ji mlčky se posadit a jako malé dítě ji oblékl. Bez jediného slova ji podal ruce a podepřel ji, aby se mohla postavit. Zavrávorala, ale Nikola byl skvělý pomocník. Chytil ji kolem pasu a trochu ji nadlehčoval.

"Je to v pořádku? Nic tě nebolí?" zeptal se ji a nemohl se ani nadechnout když se podívala přímo do jeho očí a odevzdaně mu odpověděla.

"Cítím se dobře, děkuji." Narovnala se a už skoro nepotřebovala ani nadlehčovat. Nikola si stoupl před ni a nemohl se vynadívat jak skvělý se mu povedl kousek. Má svoji Helen zpět.

Helen vstala ze sedačky a promnula si čelo - ,,Proč si nevzpomínám?" ,vyhrkla už lehce podrážděně k muži co poklidně seděl v křesle a usmíval se. ,,Dej tomu čas,Helen. Všechno se ti určitě vybaví." ,odvětil jenom a vůbec ho nepřekvapilo,když hnědovláska uhodila pěstí do stolu. Byla tak roztomilá,když se zlobila. ,,Cítím se tak zranitelná,když si nic nepamatuji." ,vydechla a když jí vlasy sklouzly z ramene do tváře,nijak na to nereagovala. Přesně v tom okamžiku se Nikola zvedl a elegantním krokem šelmy došel k ní,dotkl se jejího čela a dlouhé hnědé vlasy jí zastrčil zpět za ucho - ,,Helen,já tě ochráním..už jsem ti to říkal." ,zašeptal. V jejích očích se cosi zablýsklo,snad pochopení,uvědomil si Nikola poté co se jeho anděl opět usadil na pohovku.

Zůstal stát za jejími zády a jemným pohybem ji donutil se opřít o opěradlo. Masíroval ji záda a snažil se, aby se uvolnila.

"Helen, začnu pěkně pomalu a od začátku." uvedl svůj proslov Nikola a zhluboka se nadech.

"Tohle bude dlouhý večer." pomyslel si. Ale nevadilo mu to. S touto osobou by strávil klidně celý svůj život. A že by to byl ale dlouhý a krásný život.

"Tvůj otec byl Gregory Magnus a to nejdůležitější co by jsi o něm měla vědět je, že založil síť Svatyní."

"Co je to Svatyně?" zeptala se a pootočila hlavu a dívala se na jeho ruce, které se jemně pohybovaly po jejích ramenou.

"Budu ti to už muset ukázat." odpověděl a podal Helen ruku.

Uvědomil si, že za celé dva týdny ji ukázal pouze jen část z celé Svatyně. Nechtěl ji hned zatěžovat vysvětlování věcí kolem abnormálů. Vydali se společně chodbou do velké centrální oválné místnosti a Nikola pouhým tlačítkem na ovládání rozsvítil světla a nastavil kamery.

Náhlé světlo reflektorů Helen na chvíli oslepilo,a proto si promnula oči dřív než se vydala za Nikolou. Ten se za ní ohlédl a pousmál se,byla tak krásná.

"Helen,jestli se na to necítíš dnes. Můžu to odložit" - zašeptal sladce a dotkl se nepatrně konečky prstů její tváře.

"Ne..to je v pořádku..jdeme" ,zavelela hnědovláska a vydala se rázným krokem vpřed,to ovšem nevěděla,co jí čeká.  
"Tohle je srdce Svatyně.." ,zašeptal za jejími zády Tesla a přešel do její blízkosti. "A co se tu dělá?"  
,položila mu ihned zvědavou otázku,až ho to pobavilo. "Pracuješ tu se zvláštními lidmi Helen.." ,šeptl jí do ucha a rty přitom zavadil o její lesklé hnědé lokny. "A co s nimi dělám?" ,vydechla ohromeně,když si prohlížela přístroje,spouštějící se z velkého kovového oblouku,co vypadal jako masivní lustr.

"Myslím, že na vysvětlění toho, co tu děláš bude třeba delší doba." odpověděl na její zvýdavou otázku a přešel k prvnímu teráriu, rozsvítil světla a jejích záře se odrážela od modré vody až k Helen. Ta nevěřícně a nejistě přešla ke sklu a natáhla ruku. Dotkla se průhledné zdi a když se na druhé straně objevila mořská panna, ucukla a poodstoupila svižně od stěny.

"C…co to … je ?" vykoktala ze sebe a podívala se na Nikolu, který se nemohl nabažit výrazu, který se jí objevil na tváři. Vypadala jako malé vyděšené dítě.

" Těmto tvorům, kteří jsou něčím mezi lidmi a zvířaty, říkáme abnormálové."

nadechl se a počkal, až Helen stráví tuhle větu.

" Chráníme je v tomto zařízení před světem a také svět chráníme před nimi samotnými, jelikož dokáží být velmi nebezpeční."

" A tahle …"

" Mořská panna." doplnil ji Nikola.

"Ano, mořská panna. Je také nebezpečná?" podívala se opět na skleněnou stěnu a zaměřila se na její oči. Přistoupila ke sklu a dotkla se skla. Bytost na druhé straně její pohyby opakovala a ve chvíli kdy se jejich ruce spojily, Helen ucítila nával myšlenek, slyšela, jak k ní promlouvá.

"Je to úžasné, tě znova vidět, Helen."

"Co to dělá?" ,vyhrkla náhle hnědovláska a odskočila od skla,společně s ní se polekalo i půvabné stvoření ve vodě a odplavalo. "Klid Helen..Sally s tebou komunikuje myšlenkami." ,pokusil se jí okamžitě Nikola uklidnit,odvedl jí raději dál a zahleděl se jí do očí.  
"M-myšlenkami?" ,podivila se a jemu v té chvíli opět přišla tak úchvatná, málem se neovládl, jak tak na ní hleděl a pozoroval malé jiskřičky zděšení a zároveň obdivu v jejích očích. "Ano,myšlenkami.." ,kývl trpělivě a pohladil jí po rameni.

"Nemáš se čeho bát,Helen..neublíží ti."

Roztřeseně přikývla a odvážně vykročila opět ke sklu,chvíli pozorovala vodu,která se odrážela v jejích úchvatně zbarvených očích a nakonec  
opět přitiskla dlaň ke sklu. V tom okamžiku se opět objevila mořská panna a zkoumavě se na hnědovlásku podívala, chvíli na ní jenom civěla a když už začala být Helen dost nervózní,tiskla svou dlaň na tu její. Nikola to všechno pozoroval s odstupem, přemýšlel,jestli ono stvoření prokoukne jeho lest..jeho nepravou Helen. Po chvíli si ale jen pro sebe cosi zamumlal a poškrábal se na bradě. Nemůže na to přijít, ujistil sám sebe.

Helen se snažila soustředit na tok myšlenek, ale bylo toho na ní moc. Náhle ucukla a z jejích pootevřených ůst vyšel výkřik.

"Co se děje?" přiskočil k ní ihned Nikola. Chytil ji za ramena a snažil se ji třesavým pohybem probrat z jakéhosi tranzu.

"Něco jsem viděla." podařilo se jí procedit mezi zatnutými zuby. Na hrudi cítila ostrou bolest, jako by se ji do srdce potápěl ostrý nůž.

"Dívala jsem se z malého okénka do tmavého modrého prostoru a všude byly kusy těl." vysoukala ze sebe popis toho, co se ji právě zobrazilo před očima.

"Tak jsi popsala ve své zprávě událost, která se stala v bermudském trojuhelníku, když jsi byla na misi. Všechny zprávy jsem si přečetl už několikrát." vysvětlil Helen situaci.

"Jen se uklidni, ano? Je to v pořádku. Jsi tu se mnou." uklidňoval ji Nikola.

"Nevadil mi ani tak ten pohled, ale ten pocit. Cítila jsem se strašně. Vnímala jsem tu bolest, tu surovost, smutek." spolu se slovy, které vycházely z jejích úst, vycházely i slzy z jejích očí. Nikola se cítil zodpovědný. Teď víc, než kdy předtím. Věděl, že k této Helen nebude cítit to, co cítil k té pravé, ale měla u něj v srdci zvláštní a velké místo.

"Helen...ššš..." ,šeptal jí do vlasů,mezitím co plakala schoulená v jeho náruči. Plně si uvědomoval,jak těžké to s ní ještě bude mít,byl zato ale rád..byl nesmírně šťastný.

Po nějaké chvíli se hnědovláska konečně uklidnila a jemně se odtáhla od jeho hrudníku,jenž byl celý mokrý od jejích slaných slz.

"Umí se mi všichni abnormálové napojit do hlavy?" ,zašeptala sklíčeně a zabořila si ruku do vlasů. Nikola na ní dlouho mlčky hleděl,než si uvědomil,že mu položila otázku - "Ne..vůbec ne,to jen Sally.." . Přikývla,ačkoliv se v jejích očích dalo snadno vyčíst,že mu nevěří.

Povzdychl si a přešel k dalšímu zasklennému výklenku,zatáhl za malou páčku u stěny a rozhrnul tak závěsy,co bránili v pohledu. Helen se naklonila přes jeho rameno,jakoby tím dávala najevo,že nechce být zavražděna čímkoliv jako první. V rohu místnůstky se cosi pohnulo a hnědovláska sebou škubla.

"Pššt..ať ho nevystrašíš.." ,zamumlal k ní Tesla a přiblížil se trochu ke sklu.  
"Ať nevystraším co?" ,dožadovala se okamžitě odpovědi.

"Nubbin...maličké stvoření co si tak trochu hraje s emocemi.." ,

bylo jí odpovědí.

"Cože?!" ,vyrazila ze sebe a ucouvla o dobrý metr od něj.

"Neboj se, o nic se pokoušet nebudu." zamumlal a v hlase bylo slyšet malé zklamání. "Ale mohl bych." řekl si pro sebe a uculil se.

"Umí se maskovat, pak je pozorujeme jako neviditelná stvoření." dovysvětlil pro úplnost. Helen nahlížela do terária a jakmile Nubbini vycítili její přítomnost, analyzovaly ji, ukázali se v celé své kráse. Nebyla pro ně nebezpečím.

"Když už jsme u těch emocí?" začala. "To jsi tu v celé téhle velké budově sám?" vyřkla otázku, na kterou zřejmně Nikola čekal, ale nebyl na ni připraven. Věděl, že tahle chvíle přijde, ale nikdy nevymyslel ucházející odpověď. Nezbylo mu tedy nic jiného, než jít s pravdou ven.

"Byl tu ještě Will Zimmerman. Než jsi ho přijala jako svého chráněnce…" byl přerušen.

"Chráněnce?" zeptala se nechápavě Helen.

"Ano, učila jsi ho vše, co jsi uměla ty, aby jednou mohl nastoupit na tvé místo." vysvětlil Nikola Helen význam slova, kterému nerozumněla.

"Ale odešel, nevím ani kam. Řekl, že když už tu nejsi ty, že ho tu vlastně nic nedrží." sklopil hlavu. V jeho myšlenkách byl chaos, nevěděl co má říct a co si má nechat raději pro sebe.

"A také Kate Freelander, holčina, která původně patřila k jedné ne moc hodné sektě a nakonec se přidala na naší stranu. Musím uznat, že byla dobrá." vychrlil na ni spoustu nových informací.

Pozorně mu naslouchala a opřela se přitom o sklo,za nímž byli nubbini. Ti jakmile ucítili její bližší přítomnost,dostali se střelbitě až ke sklu a začali na něj poskakovat. Nikola si toho všiml až v okamžiku,když zachytil Helenin náhle změněný výraz ve tváři. Už v ní nebylo zděšení smíchané s obdivem,bylo tam cosi mnohem silnější než láska, z jejích očí vyzařovala vášeň. Tesla na chvíli zaváhal a nakonec couvnul,nemůže si dovolit teď uklouznout,nemůže nechat volný průběh svým nejtajnějším snům,to už ale Helen kráčela k němu s jakýmsi odhodlaným výrazem v očích.

"Určitě ti tu muselo být tak smutno..." ,zašeptal její hlas, zatímco její tělo anděla pomalu došlo až k tomu jeho.

"Samota není špatná..můžeš...chmm..přemýšlet"

,vydal ze sebe přidušeně, když se dotkla s prsty jeho hrudníku,příjemně ho to zahřálo.  
"Přemýšlet...aha..." ,kývla pobaveně hlavou a přitáhla se k jeho obličeji.

"Helen..já.." Nikola nestihl svou větu doříct, perfektně tvarované rty splynuli v naléhavém polibku s těmi jeho.

I když se Nikola snažil bránit, nešlo mu to. A nakonec ani nechtěl. Dal ji ruce kolem pasu a přitáhl si ji ještě více k sobě. Opřel ji o stěnu a vychutnával si plnými doušky její rty. Moc chtěl, aby se tohle stalo, ale ne za takových okolností. Emoce přicházející od Nubbinů byly silnější.

"Tohle se nesmí stát." opakoval si v duchu.

"Helen." oslovil ji mezi polibky. Helen jen zhluboka dýchala a už už se natahovala pro další polibek. Odtáhl se od ní a snažil se ji držet dál.

"Já .. nechci aby se tohle dělo za takových podmínek." řekl a uviděl v jejích očích smutek a zklamání. Její křehké emoce se daly velmi snadno ovlivnit. Nubbini odváděli svoji práci dokonale. Ještě nikdy v ní nevycítil tolik vášně.

"Měla by jsi si dnes odpočinout, je pozdě." podíval se na hodinky a zjistil, že je skoro půlnoc.

"Dnes jsme to přetáhli." dodal. Chytil ji za ruku a tahnul ji pryč od Nubbinů.

Nechtělo se ji. To co pociťovala bylo příjemné a nechtěla se toho jen tak vzdát. Nakonec silnější stejně zvítězil. Nikola dovedl Helen k jejímu pokoji a polibkem na tvář ji popřál dobrou noc. Sám v sobě si vybudoval jakýsi mechanismus, který blokoval myšlenky na věci, které si teď nemohl ani jeden z nich dovolit. Helen za sebou smutně zavřela dveře a vešla do malé koupelny, která byla součástí ložnice. Netrvalo dlouho a usnula.

Druhý den ráno Helen probudily sluneční paprsky prosvítající skrz karmínově rudé závěsy na oknech. Dlouhou chvíli otálela a jen se válela v peřinách, nakonec si ale rezignovaně povzdechla a vyklouzla z postele. Bosá přešla ložnici a zamířila do koupelny, kde si několikrát musela opláchnout obličej studenou vodou, aby se vůbec probrala.

Opřela se rukama o umyvadlo a prohlédla si sama sebe v zrcadle, žena co se na ní dívala měla snad ty nejjasnější oči, které kdy mohla vidět, ovšem zračilo se v nich jakési neštěstí a obavy. Zavrtěla hlavou a opustila koupelnu, přičemž málem zakopla o vlastní boty, které včera zanechala před dveřmi. Pomalu se rozhlédla po pokoji, ve kterém přespala...vypadal docela obyčejně. Pousmála se nad vlastními myšlenkami a došla k mohutné skříni z ebenového dřeva, jenž se leskla, jak na ní dopadalo sluneční světlo. Vytáhla z ní obyčejnou košili a kalhoty, do nichž se o pár minut později líně oblékla.

"Tak co bych mohla dělat..." , zeptala se sama sebe, zároveň tahle otázka ale směřovala k pokoji, jakoby jí měl odpovědět. Pohledem sklouzla na dveře a hbitě se k nim přihnala, půjde navštívit Nikolu, problesklo jí hlavou, když opouštěla pokoj.

Pomalu a opatrně kráčela dlouhou chodbou, která se na konci lehce stáčela doprava. Našlapovala velice tiše, jakoby se bála, že někoho vzbudí, nakonec se zasmála nad svou hloupostí a vydala se rázným krokem vpřed. Jakmile prošla hlavní halou, v níž se nacházely vstupní dveře, zarazila se. Ucítila za sebou horký dech, někdo za ní stál.

*Ztuhla a tiše vydechla, přičemž okamžitě zalitovala, že kdy vůbec opouštěla své malé útočiště. "Magnusová?" , zaslechla zadýchaně za sebou, kdosi jí uchopil za rameno a otočil jí k sobě. Párkrát zamrkala, než pohlédla do tváře mladému muži s rozcuchanými vlasy světlé barvy  
v tmavě modré košili a pískově zbarvených kraťasech. Will Zimmerman jí propaloval napůl zděšeným, přesto ale nadšeným pohledem.

"K…kdo j…jsi?" strach ji nedovoloval mluvit plynule. V očích, do kterých hleděla, viděla, jak se na ni dívá stylem - "Já vidím ducha!"

"Jsem Will, copak ty mě nepoznáváš? Jsem moc rád, že tě vidím. Myslel jsem si, že jsi mrtvá." odpověděl Will a sklopil při posledním slově pohled na zem.

"Will … Will Zimmerman?" zeptala se nejistě.

"Ano."

"Nikola mi o tobě vyprávěl." dodala a uklidnila se. Věděla, že s ním kdysi spolupracovala a že ji neublíží.

"Co se to tu zatraceně děje?" zeptal se už netrpělivě.

"Nikola mi tenkrát řekl, že také odchází. Jak to, že tu stále je? A proč si mě nepamatuješ?"  
měl moc otázek na to, aby mu mohla nějak odpovědět.

A ani vlastně nevěděla odpovědi.

"Asi by jsi měl jít za Nikolou." navrhla.

"Taky že půjdu. S dovolením." omluvil se a rázným, rychlým krokem vyšel za Nikolou. V tom rozčílení se zapomněl zeptat, kde vlastně je. Otočil se když Helen uviděla jeho tvář, pochopila.

"Je zřejmě v laboratoři, tam kde bývá často. Také za ním půjdu."

Společně vykročili k Nikolově laboratoři. Když Will otevřel dveře, Nikola skoro vyletěl leknutím z kůže.

"Nikola Tesla. Jaké je to překvapení." řekl ironicky Will.

"Ah .." nadechl se a zvedl se ze židle.

"Helen, prosím, necháš nás o samotě?" chytil ji za paže a díval se ji do očí prosebným pohledem.

"Proč by odcházela, vždyť to snad není tajemství." vložil se do toho Will.

"Nebo ty jsi ji to neřekl?" dodal, když uviděl Nikolův vyděšený pohled ve kterém se skrývala věta - "Buď zticha, sakra!"

V Nikolovi se vařila krev, nechtěl nic pokazit, zatím jim to s Helen šlo krásně, a teď si přišel tenhle nanicovatej frajírek a chce to vše pokazit. Když si představil v uplynulé minutě o co by mohl přijít, emoce vyšly ven.

Použil svoji sílu a odhodil Willa na druhou stranu laboratoře. Jen ozvěna velké rány se rozběhla po místnosti, jak narazil do skříněk a spadl na zem.

Oklepal se a pomalu vstal.

"Co se děje?" zeptala se nechápavě Helen. Nikola na nic nečekal a vystrčil Helen ze dveří a než stačila něco říct, zabouchl dveře se slovy :

"Potom ti vše vysvětlím. Promiň." uslyšela jen zvuk obracejícího se klíče, který ji dával najevo, že je pro ni laboratoř nedobytným místem. Alespoň na nějakou dobu. Každý dobrý psycholog či citlivý telepat by se teď v Helenině hlavě nevyznal. Tolik nevysvětlitelných a nezodpovězených otázek a nápadů se jí prohánělo v její mysli. Snažila se naslouchat přes dveře, ale nic neslyšela. Snažili se být potichu, chtěli před ní něco utajit. A to se jí nelíbilo. Cítila se zrazená.

"Musím mluvit s Magnusovou.." ,prohlásil ostře William,jakmile byla Helen násilně vystrčena z kanceláře. "Ani omylem.." ,zavrčel na něj Nikola a zasedl opět za stůl,probodl ho přitom pohledem. "Ale ona je jediná,kdo bude vědět,kam utekla tvoje obrovská chyba.."  
,rýpnul si mladík a usadil se naproti němu do do křesla. "Moje obrovská chyba?"  
,povytáhl Tesla pobaveně obočí a opřel se o ruce na na stole,jenž byl zavalen pod hromadou papírů,spisů a knih.

"Já zapomněl,ty nepovažuješ obřího pavouka,co zničí svět za problém.."  
,zavrčel na něj Will a vztekle sevřel ruku v pěst.  
"Jo ty myslíš Berthie?" , muž,sedící za stolem,se začal smát a musel se trochu předklonit,aby se nezadusil vínem,kterého se před okamžikem napil.

"Teslo, zničila už celé město!" ,rozkřikl se na něj společník a vstal. Upíral na něj rozhořčený pohled,ze kterého čišela čistá nenávist.

"To ale není můj problém..."  
,opáčil Nikola zcela klidně a založil si ruce na hrudníku.

"Zničí i Svatyni..jednou."  
,vyhrkl už napůl zoufale Will a podíval se ke dveřím.

"Musím to probrat s Magnusovou..s tebou tu ztrácím čas."

Jakmile se ovšem vydal směrem k východu,ovinuly se kolem něj chladné ruce a strhly ho zpátky do křesla.

"Teď mě dobře poslouchej...nechej Helen napokoji,už jí nezajímají tvoje problémy..není to tvoje matka,aby za tebe pořád něco řešila. Chceš Berthu? Najdi si jí sám!"

Nikola vztekem zrudnul a popadl mladíka za košili,došel s ním pak ke dveřím a vší silou ho jimi prorazil.

Až po dlouhé chvíli, co seděl u Williama, který se odmítal probrat z bezvědomí si uvědomil,že to možná trochu přehnal.

"Jdi ode mě dál." procedil mezi zuby Will, když se probral. I když ho bolela hlava a viděl rozmazaně, tak si byl jistý, že Nikola sedí hned vedle něj. Cítil z něj až skoro omluvný pocit.

"To byla ale rána." zastěžoval si a promnul si čelo.

"Nevím, jestli se mýlím, ale nechtěl jsi se mi třeba omluvit? Je to etické."

"Ne, omlouvat se nebudu. Byl to čistě sobecký čin."

"Tak sobecký? Hm … co jiného jsem taky od tebe mohl čekat." zakroutil hlavou Will a pomalu vstal z pohovky,na které ležel.

"Hele, Wille, vím, že si myslíš, že tě Helen ráda uvidí, ale není to tak, jak si myslíš. Ona tě nezná. A je to tak i lepší." začal Nikola zamlouvat téma nepříjemného - prohození skrz dveře - a raději se soustředil na to, aby mu rozmluvil hrozící konverzaci s Helen.

"Nezná? Sakra jak to myslíš?" opět Willovi začínala docházet trpělovost s tímto tajnůstkářským upírem.

"Je to klon." vykřikl Nikola a když si uvědomil, že by Helen mohla stát za dveřmi a slyšet ho, hned zase stišil svůj hlas a snažil se sklidnit i jeho rozčilení. Will stál s otevřenou pusou a hleděl do Nikolových očí. Leskly se jako zrcadla, když se v nich mihla nejedna slza. Rychle v sobě potlačil ten pocit, který ho nutil k pláči a postavil se hned před Willa.

"Bude nejlepší, když nás necháš o samotě a odejdeš ze Svatyně." navrhl klidným hlasem Nikola.

"Mám s Helen své plány." dodal.

"A není to vůči ní zrada? Myslím, že by měla vědět o co tu běží." nenchal se Will zvyklat a neustále oponoval.

"Ne, není. A myslím, že to potom pochopí sama, ale v této chvíli není na takovéhle novinky připravena. Nic si nepamatuje a tohle by mohlo jen přitížit jejímu stavu." vsadil na taktiku, kterou by mohl Willovi vsadit zásadní úder. Když v minulosti pracoval s Helen, nenechal dopustit, aby ji někdo ubližoval.

Mezitím už Helen běžela chodbami Svatyně kamsi,k neznámému cíli. V očích se jí leskly slzy,přes které skoro neviděla na cestu před sebou,neodradilo jí to ovšem od jejího původního plánu - Utéct.

V hlavě měla ze všech těch informací, kterými jí Nikola zahltil, solidní guláš, a proto když zakopla o koberec a posadila se,spustily se jí slzy po tvářích v prudkém tempu. Nesnažila se je stírat,prostě tam jen seděla jako hromádka neštěstí a vzlykala.

Paprsky zapadajícího slunce se pomalu plazily po koberci na chodbě na němž stále seděla půvabná hnědovláska. Na tvářích byly známy stopy po slzách,ovšem už se nevalily z jasných očí a nekalily jindy tak ostrý zrak. Helen zavrávorala,když se pomalu zvedala, přidržela se proto zdi a rozhlédla se po místě,kde strávila několik hodin.

Nikde ani noha,cožpak jí Nikola už nehledá?

"Helen?" ,Tesla už minimálně 5x oběhl Svatyni,tedy přesněji místa, která mohla ukrývat jeho roztomilého Anděla. Prohrábl si vlasy a otočil se kolem dokola, jestli snad něco nepřehlédl - "Helen..kdepak jsi?"  
. Pomalu začal ztrácet naději, tenhle dům byl přece tak velký...

Přemýšlel o místech, kde už s Helen byli, vybavoval si i výrazy v její tváři a podle toho se snažil zjistit, kde by asi tak mohla být. Bral místa podle oblíbenosti. Myšlenka na Helenin útěk ho vůbec nenapadla.

Napadla ho jediná věc, která by mu mohla hledání urychlit. Kamery.

Kamerový systém je přeci po celé svatyni. Rozeběhl se do hlavní místnosti.

Helen mezitím opustila prostory velkého domu a ocitla se na velké zahradě.

Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a natáhla vůni čerstvého vzduchu. Čerstvý ji alespoň připadal, ještě za tu dobu nebyla venku. Rozběhla se k bráně a pomocí velké kliky ji otevřela. První krůček za hradby svatyně byl nejistý, ale když se ujistila, že se ji nemůže nic stát, popošla dál. Dívala se pod nohy, aby si byla jistá, že našlapuje na pevnou zem. Po chvíli zvedla hlavu a zahleděla se do okolí. To co spatřila ji vyrazilo dech. I když nevěděla, jak město kolem vypadá, tahle asi vypadat zřejmě nemělo. Pod kůži se ji začal dostávat pocit úzkosti, pocit stísněnosti. Vše kolem vypadalo tak mrtvě.

Ulice byly prázdné,tedy jestli se rozpadlé silnice a trosky kolem nich daly nazývat ulicemi. Hnědovláska se zhluboka nadechla .

"Co se tu mohlo stát?"  
,zašeptala si tak sama pro sebe zatímco byla součástí rozbořeného města,jež před několika lety stálo na špičkách slávy.

Trvalo dlouho,než se Helen odvážila udělat krok vpřed a vejít tak do zříceniny, která byla dříve městem. Přešla silnici nebo alespoň to, co z ní zbylo a pohledem sklouzla na rozmlácená auta, nešikovně zaparkovaná pod sutinami spadlých domů.

Jakmile zaslechla z okolní ulice za polorozbořenou zdí jakési zvuky,tiskla se k jednomu ze zničených automobilů a zaposlouchala se. Zvuky k Helen přicházely velice pomalu,jakoby je stěna nějak zpomalovala či tlumila, dalo se ale rozpoznat druhy hlasů. Jeden, jak hnědovláska usoudila, patřil ženě a ten druhý zas muži. Přikrčila se víc ke kapotě auta a zahleděla se směrem, odkud zvuky přicházely.

"Tohle snad není možné, on měl pravdu." ozval se mužský hlas.

"Nevěřila jsem, ale teď když to vidím, je mi do breku. Co to ten prolhaný upír udělal?" odpověděl druhý hlas a jak Helen správně rozpoznala, byl ženský.

Opatrně se přesunula za auto, aby ji neviděli, když budou procházet kolem ní. Nevšimla si ale že za ní jsou kameny a když se ta hromada kamenů rozsypala, Helen se vylekala a snažila se ještě se více skovat, aby ji nenašly. Ale už bylo pozdě. Blížili se k ní, slyšela jejich kroky. Skoro ani nedýchala a dívala se kolem sebe, jestli nenajde ještě jednu únikovou cestu.

"Kdo je tam?" ozval se mužský hlas.

"Vylezte, neublížíme vám." přidala se k němu i neznámá žena.

Helen nezbylo nic jiného, než se ukázat. Pomalu se začala zvedat a když byla zpoza auta vidět její hlava a začala se opatrně přibližovat k dvěma neznámým lidem,objevil se v jejich tvářích údiv.

"Helen?" řekli oba dva ve stejnou chvíli.

"Aa .. kdo js…kdo jste ?" vykoktala ze sebe ještě vystrašená Helen a přišla blíž k nim. Znají její jméno, mohla být v klidu. Neublíží ji. Kdyby chtěli, dávno už by mohla být mrtvá.

"Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvá. Jak jsi se sem dostala? Kde jsi byla? Co se stalo?"

vychrlil na Helen muž v plátěných kalhotech a ve vestě.

"Je mi líto, ale neznám vás." odpověděla Helen.

"A ani na jednu otázku vám nedokážu odpovědět." dodala.

"Já jsem Henry, to je zajímavé, že si mě nepamatuješ." divil se Henry.

"A tohle je Kate." představil rovnou i svoji přítelkyni, když viděl překvapení v Helenině tváři.

"Á, tady jsi." zazněl hlas z dáli.

"Nikolo?" oslovil ho Henry a vyšel spoza auta.

"A sakra!" Nikola se rozběhl a chytil Helen surově za ruku a snažil se ji odtáhnout pryč.

"Dejte mi pár minut, hned jsem tu." volal za nima v poklusu. Helen byla nucena běžet za ním.

"Počkej, Nikolo. Proč mě nenecháš s nima mluvit?" zeptala se Helen na pro Nikolu jízlivou otázku. Prudce se zastavil a jak byla Helen rozběhnutá, narazila do něj. Zůstala stát před ním a dívala se mu do očí.

"Co ti řekli?" zeptal se až výhružným tónem v hlase Nikola.

"Nic, jen jsme se seznámili." odpověděla poslušně Helen na jeho otázku.

"Tak je potom vše v pořádku." ohlédl se za Henrym a Kate a vydal se svižným krokem do Svatyně.

"Nikolo..chci s nimi mluvit..." ,šeptla hnědovláska roztřeseně,když ji upír zatáhl do jednoho z pokojů a posadil ji na postel. Vzal ji jemně za ruce a stiskl je v těch svých.

"Dneska toho na tebe bylo už moc.. Helen, musíš odpočivat."

"Ale já nechci, je mi dobře..potřebuju si promluvit s těmi lidmi." , nevzdávala se Helen a pokusila se vstát. Muž byl ovšem rychlejší a přitlačil ji opět do matrace,poté vstal a přešel ke dveřím.

"Odcházíš?!" ,vyštěkla na něj rozzuřeně a znovu se zvedla. To už ale Nikola s tichým  
"Vysvětlím ti to později"  
odešel. Hnědovláska přiskočila ke dveřím,ale jakmile zaslechla cvaknutí klíče v zámku,sesunula se po dveřích k zemi

"Nikolo,nenechávej mě tady!"  
, křikla v domění,že obměkčí jeho srdce, marně. Tesla se tou dobou už řítil k východu ze Svatyně.

"Ježkovi zraky...Henry,nezdálo se nám to?!" , mladá dívka nyní seděla na kapotě jakéhosi docela stabilního auta a soustavně si zkousávala spodní ret. Její společník ji však neposlouchal, měl hlavu plnou jiných myšlenek. Jestliže Helen vstala z mrtvých,nebylo by to možné udělat i s Ashley? Ano,byl si vědom toho, že mladší Magnusová je už dlouho po smrti, ale možná že ten zpropadený upír našel způsob jak přivést ony duše ze záhrobí.

"Henry?!" ,pocítil jak s ním Kate cloumá,zamrkal a podíval se na ní.

"Chmm?"

"Jseš v pohodě? Dlouhou chvíli si nereagoval.." , vytkla mu dívka a promnula si krk. "Aha..no promiň,zamyslel jsem se.." , zabrblal Henry neochotně a vrátil se zpět ke svým myšlenkám.

Jakmile za sebou Kate uslyšela kroky, seskočila z kapoty auta a otočila se směrem, odkud ty záhadně lehké kroky přicházely. Postavila se do obranného postoje.

"Tak to vyklop, ty lháři. Co se tu děje?" nasadila Kate bojovný tón hlasu.

"Myslíš, že když budeš mluvit tímto stylem, budu se tě bát?" zeptal se ji Nikola výsměšným tónem.

"Stačí abych mávl rukou a podíváš se pěkně ze zhora, jak vypadá město." smál se a otočil se směrem k Henrymu, který se jen tak tak držel, aby mu názorně neukázal jak vypadá abnormál skrývající se v jeho těle.

"Tomuhle říkáš město? Můžeš mi vysvětlit co se tu stalo?" pustil se do něj i Henry.

"A co mělo znamenat to divadlo s Helen?" dodal další otázku.

"Počkej, ne tak hrr. Vše popořadě." uklidnil jeho rozjeté tempo Nikola.

"Stalo se toho hodně. Ale začnu popořadě a ve stručnosti." začal Nikola s výkladem. Kate už nechtěla stát a ležérně přešla zpět k autu a sedla si na kapotu, která se pod ní nebezpečně prohýbala.

"Po smrti Helen jsem si nechal pár vzorků jejího DNA. Chtěl jsem po Helen převzít Svatyni, když jste se všichni tak vypařili. Ale nevedlo se mi, tak jak se vedlo Helen předtím. A pak se stala ta nehoda. Bertha utekla, zničila město a už se mi ji nepodařilo chytit. A proto jsem využil její DNA a s pomocí DNA ještě z jednoho abnormála jsem vytvořil její klon. Doufal jsem, že mi pomůže dát vše do pořádku. Ale jaksi její vývoj trvá déle. Proto nechci, aby jste s ní mluvily, ovlivnilo by ji to natolik, že by se mi celý "experiment" nemusel podařit." konečně se pořádně nadechl po tak dlouhém proslovu.

Henry a Kate jen nevěřícně poslouchali, co jim Nikola říká.

"Takže ona je klon." musel si ještě jednou ujasnit Henry. Smutně sklopil hlavu. Jeho plán na to, jak přivést i Ashley zpět se mu bortil před očima.

"Něco s ním je?" ,zeptal se Tesla dívky,když shledal, že ho již dobrou hodinu Henry vůbec neposlouchá. "Já nevím,má teď nějaké výpadky..."  
,pokrčila Kate rameny a prohrábla si vlasy,špičkou boty pak šťouchla svého kolegu do zad,ten sebou škubnul a otočil se k nim.

"Pardon,říkali ste něco?" ,poškrábal se na tváři a přelétl pohledem z jednoho na druhého. "V podstatě nic zajímavého." ,odtušil poněkud neklidně Nikola a ohlédl se zpět ke Svatyni.

"Nikolo musím to vědět..lze někoho přivést ze záhrobí?" ,vyhrkl najednou mladík znenadání až sebou upír prudce trhl a uskočil stranou.

"Fuj to sem se lek.." ,odplivl si a probodl ho pohledem.

"...ze záhrobí? Jak to mam asi tak vědět?"

Černovláska,stále sedící na kapotě, se na svého přítele zadívala.

"Hej Henry.. jsi určitě v pořádku? Nemáš úpal nebo tak něco?"  
Henry se na ní otočil a povzdychl si, pak nasadil ve tváři falešný úsměv.

"Jo asi dostal...to bude dobrý."

"Tak já bych už šel..."  
,začal pomalu Tesla,doufaje,že ho dvojice neslyší, jakmile se ale otočil k odchodu, uchopila ho čísi ruka za rameno a strhla jej zpátky. Do tváře mu nyní mířila jedna z velmi účinných a bolestivých, jak Nikola mnohdy poznal, zbraní.

"Vezmeš nás za Magnusovou,Teslo..a jestli ne..proženu ti kulku tím tvým mega chytrým mozkem."  
, vmetla mu do tváře Kate a ukazováčkem sklouzla ke spoušti. Upír zlostně zaklel,poznal,že prohrál..těchto dvou se prostě nemohl zbavit.

"Fajn!" ,vyštěkl naštvaně a zahleděl se do tmavých očí dívky.

"Vezmu vás za Helen."

Otočil se pomalu, aby Kate nevyděsil a vydal se směrem k velké budově, která stála ve městě jako jediná neporušená a neponičená.

"A mimochodem, už nejsem upír, asi jste zapoměli." vyhrkl na ně Nikola.

"Jen mě provokuj." strčila do něj Kate a neustále na něj mířila, kdyby se cokoliv snažil udělat, střelila by ho. Alespoň do ramene, když ne do srdce. Jestli vůbec nějaké měl.

Helen seděla na pohovce, když vešel Nikola jako první do místnosti.

"Už toho mám dost." začala se rozčilovat Helen. Na to jak byla poslední dobou klidná a málo mluvící, dnes byla rozhořčená.

"Já taky." odpověděl a popošel dál, aby mohla Kate projít mezi dveřmi. Za ní se mačkal i Henry.

"Áha. Tak oni zmačkly i tebe." začala se smát Helen.

"Může mi někdo vysvětlit co se tu děje?" dožadovala se Helen pozornosti.

Nikola se posadil do křesla a i když nechtěl s pravdou ven, musel.

"Promiň, Helen. Nechtěl jsem ti tohle říkat, nechtěl jsem ti přitěžovat. Ty víš co k tobě cítím. A nic se na tom nezmění."

"To stačí, Nikolo, všichni víme, jak to s tebou je. Lžeš kudy chodíš, jen abys měl ze všeho prospěch jen ty." zarazil ho Henry.

"Přejdi rovnou k věci."

Nikola Tesla byl v koncích,musel přiznat drtivou pravdu,ikdyž se mu do toho vůbec nechtělo. Zhluboka se nadechl a rozhlédl se po přítomných v pokoji. Kate s Henrym se nad ním tyčili jako nebezpečně vyhlížející ostřelovací věže,které ho usmaží při sebemenším pohybu,zatímco Helen klidně seděla vedle něj a hleděla na něj s dychtivým zájmem.

"Existuje jeden abnormál..jmenuje se Bertha." ,začal Nikola pomalu a hleděl přitom opatrně na Helen,které náhle vypadala tak křehce.

Její ústa se roztáhla do širokého úsměvu - "Bertha? To nezní nějak děsivě."

"Divila by ses.." , zarazil jí okamžitě Henry a poškrábal se na krku.

"Ano, tenhle abnormál má obrovskou moc Helen, ona..může zničit Zemi,

kdy se jí zachce.",vydal ze sebe Tesla přidušeně.

Pravda byla venku,ovšem z jeho úst to pro hnědovlásku nepřipadalo tak strašné.

Kate si přešlápla na druhou nohu a vydechla, tohle jí opravdu nebavilo, prohrábla si vlasy a poté pohlédla na svého společníka.

Trochu jí udivilo,že je Henry opět v tom podivném transu, kdy hleděl vždy na stejné místo a na okolí nereagoval. Trochu se naklonila, aby zaregistrovala kam hledí a náhle jí to došlo. Její vlkodlačí přítel pozoroval malou fotografii na pracovním stole, fotografii s usmívající se blondýnkou.

Stočila pohled zpět a její oči kmitaly mezi Nikolou, který pokračoval ve vyprávění zvláštního příběhu, a Henrym, který zřejmně přemýšlel nad neskutečnými plány a nápady.

"Nebyl jsem k tobě upřímný." pokračoval Nikola a díval se na Helen.

"Jako by jsi někdy byl." procedil mezi zuby Henry.

Nikola jen zasyčel na znamení nesouhlasu a protestu, ale nějak zvláš´t si Henryho nevšímal.

"Z jedné strany jsem tě sem přivedl z čistě sobeckého důvodu, stýskalo se mi. A z druhé strany jsem potřeboval, abys mi pomohla Bertu nějak spacifikovat. Sám to nezvládnu."

Helen při Nikolových posledních slovech otevřela ústa v údivu. Nebyla si jistá, jestli to co slyšela doopravdy řekl Nikola. Ten sebevědomý a všezvládnoucí muž. Opět se podívala na Henryho.

"Můžeš mi říct, na co pořád koukáš?" zeptala se, když v ní zvědavost přetekla.

"Tak ty jsi ji neřekl ani tohle?" řekl Henry a přešel ke stolu, vzal do ruky rámeček s fotkou a natočil ji směrem k Nikolovi a Helen.

"Kdo to je?" zeptala se Helen a natáhla ruku směrem k Henrymu a dala mu tak najevo, že by se chtěla na tu fotografii podívat.

Když držela rámeček v rukou, zadívala se na dívku, která ukazovala své krásně bílé zuby v jemném úsměvu. Blond vlasy ji sahaly až po ramena a její oči živě zářily.

"Helen, to byla tvá dcera." vyhkrl Nikola, který už nesnesl její pohled. Smutný pohled, jakoby podvědomě věděla, co se stalo.

"A kdepak je teď...jak se vůbec jmenuje?"  
, Helen obrátila pohled k Henrymu, nikoliv na Nikolu, jelikož z jeho očí vyčetla větší náklonnost k té roztomilé dívce na fotce.

"Ashley.."  
,vydechl tázaný a zasekl se,pohlédl zoufale na Kate a polkl.

"Je pryč,doktorko.." ,dokončila tedy dívka větu,ačkoliv jí to bylo nadmíru nepříjemné.

"Umřela?" ,Helen se začaly drát slzy do očí,a to ani nevěděla, jak  
její dcera odešla.

"Je jim nepříjemné o tom mluvit Helen,nerozebírejme to." ,vložil se Nikola do hovoru a podíval se na trpící hnědovlásku.

"Ne! Chci to vědět!"  
, vyjela na něj podrážděně, až sebou cuknul, takovou si jí pamatoval jen matně.

"Změnila se Helen..moc se změnila a pak..prostě byla pryč." , Henry se zahleděl do země,bolelo ho,když musel hovořit o smrti Ashley.

"Je po smrti?" ,Helen stekla po tváři první slza, následovaná druhou a třetí. Kate si k ní klekla a pohladila jí po paži - "Bude to dobré..."

"Jak to můžeš říct? Právě jsem se dozvěděla..že je moje dcera mrtvá..proč jsi mi to neřekl hned?!" , osopila se hnědovláska na Nikolu, který nehybně seděl, po dobu jejich konverzace,  
na pohovce, bílý jako stěna.

"Já..byla to moc velká rána pro tebe, chtěl jsem tě toho ušetřit."  
,zajíkl se a podíval se na ní.  
"Henry..jaká byla moje holčička?" , zeptala se Helen tichounce.

"Ehm." odkašlal si Henry. Cítil jak se mu v krku tvoří knedlík. Heleniny slzy v něm vyvolaly emoce, které nerad ukazoval. Vždy se považoval za silného muže a teď, když viděl jak Helen reaguje a jak se snaží navrátit Ashley alespoň na kousek do svého života, chtělo se mu brečet.

Nikdy to veřejně nepřiznal, ale měl pro Ash slabost.

Sedl si na opěradlo křesla a podíval se do očí ženě, která právě teď vypadala jako anděl.

"Ashley byla skvělá, měla smysl pro humor, uměla to se zbraněmi a uměla se i skvěle prát a bránit. Byla skvělou společnicí a vždy se na ni dalo spolehnout. Dělala svoji práci skvěle." popsal Henry dívku, na kterou se právě Helen dívala. Utřela si slzu, která ji stékala po tváři a zvedla pohled k Nikolovi.

"Co jsi mi ještě zatajil?" zeptala se se strachem v hlase. Bála se skutečností, které ji Nikola může zdělit.

"Jen to, že tihle lidé s tebou kdysi pracovali a nikdo z nich neodešel, to já je vyhnal." přiznal se Nikola i k tomuto činu, ke kterému by se nejraději ani nehlásil.

"Jste tu opět vítáni.." ,vyhrkla hnědovláska okamžitě, jak vyslechla Teslovu zpověď. Muž s dívkou se na sebe podívali a oba současně kývli.

"Doktorko, teď je ale náš obrovský problém Bertha..." připomněla Helen taktně nedávné události Kate, i přestože se jí nechtělo vyrušovat křehce vypadající ženu ze vzpomínek na její zesnulou dceru.

*.  
"Ach ano, jistě..." zašeptala viditelně nepřítomně hnědovláska a pomalu se zvedla, přešla pak ke svému stolu a na klávesnici od počítače zmáčkla jediný maličký čudlík.  
Náhle se před ní na obrovské obrazovce objevilo několik menších políček,v nichž se zanedlouho zobrazilo mnoho, pro Helen cizích, lidí.

Ti jakmile si všimli prohlédli,kdože to stojí před webovou kamerou,začali cosi vítězoslavně křičet kolem sebe a se šťastným výrazem hleděli na docela zmatenou Helen. "Kdo...kdo to je?" , vyhrkla zmateně a couvla na několik kroků od radostných obličejů hulákajích mužů a žen.  
"Ostatní správci Svatyní..z celého světa." ,zamumlal jí za zády Nikola, co se již před několika vteřinami zvedl z pohovky.

"Magnusová?" oslovil ji vedoucí svatyně z Tokia.

"Ty žiješ? Co se stalo? Co jsem propásl?" dodal. Nemohl uvěřit, že ji vidí před sebou.

"Nikolo." oslovila Helen muže, který práve stál za jejími zády.

"Budu asi potřebovat tvoji pomoc." dodala a opět se podívala na všechny ty tváře lidí, které se pohybovaly na obrazovce monitoru.

"Zdravím vás. Sama všemu ještě nerozumím a celý příběh je na dlouhé povídání, jediné co vám řeknu je to, že nejsem ta Helen, kterou jste znali. Jsem její klon." stručně zodpověděla otázku a asi i odpověděla na myšlenky všech, kteří na ní právě hleděli přes webovou kameru.

"Ah, jak …" nedokončil větu jeden z mužů na obrazovce.

"Asi víte, co se stalo tady ve Svatyni ve Vancouveru." snažil se Nikola pomoct Helen s vysvětlováním.

"Po smrti Helen jsem chtěl převzít tuhle Svatyni, ale než jsem něco podnikl, utekla mi Bertha." vysvětloval Nikola a v jeho výrazu by si asi každý povšiml studu.

"Nevěděl jsem jak z té situace ven a když Bertha zničila skoro celé město, rozhodl jsem se, že vytvořím klon, který bude mít ty samé vlastnosti jako měla Helen, proto jsem do řetězce DNA přidal i DNA Helen a do nukleové informace jsem přidal i geny, které měli v DNA, která vznikla, vyvolat reakci, která by umožnila "nové" Helen vzpomenout si na věci, které uměla ta pravá Helen. Vím, že to asi vypadá složitě, ale prostě … jsem vědec." dokončil Nikola svůj proslov a podíval se na Helen. V jejích očích se zrcadlil pocit, který nemohl identifikovat. Ale snažil se nemyslet na to, jak se kdo cítí, ale na to, jak budou pokračovat s velkým pavoukem, který právě v téhle době ohrožoval zemi a volně se pohyboval po světě.

Helen se na něj dívala a vstřebávala každé jeho slovo. přišlo ji to všechno tak povědomé. Měla v myšlšnkách takový zmatek. Neustále se ji před očima promítaly obrazce, ve svých uších slyšela slova. Hlavně v noci, kdy ležela uvolněna na své posteli, měla nepříjemný pocit, slyšela slova, která od nikud nepřicházela a končila v její hlavě. Teď si uvědomila důvod toho všeho, co právě prožívala. Byly to vzpomínky. Jediné, co ji nahánělo hrůzu bylo to, že to nebyly její vzpomínky, ale úplně někoho jiného. Někoho, kdo tu měl být místo ní.

"Helen?" už podruhé na ni houknul Nikola.

"Ano?" otřásla hlavou, jak se náhle vrátila do reality a ihned se přidala do rozhovoru.

"Nejsem si jistá, ale neměla Bertha nějaké sledovací zařízení?" zeptala se a otočila se na "její" tým.

Nikola jen pozvedl obočí, přistoupil k ní a podíval se ji zblízka do očí?

"Ty si něco vybavuješ?" zeptal se a byl překvapený.

"Ano, pokud je to pravda, tak ano." odpověděla Helen.

"Ano je to pravda, ale to zařízení už nefunguje. Divím se, že to vzpomínání trvalo tak dlouho." dodal.

"A ještě stále máme přístup k satelitům?" položila další otázku Helen.

"Ano, proč?" odpověděl Henry a ihned položil další otázku.

"Jestli se nemýlím ani teď, tak Bertha dělá něco jako elektromagnetické pulzy, je to tak?" přejela pohledem po všech, kteří s ní dýchali stejný vzduch v místnosti.

"Ano, i to je pravda." usmíval se Nikola. Byl na sebe pyšný. Helen si začala vzpomínat.

"Mohu se jen na něco zeptat?" zeptal se Nikola.

"Počká to? Teď máme důležitou práci." odpověděla Helen a Will ani Kate se nestačili divit. Jak moc se začala podobat té Helen, kterou znali.

"Pokud tedy seženeme data ze satelitů za poslední .. já nevím … půl roku a porovnáme to s oblastmi, kde by mohla Bertha být, možná ji najdeme."

"To vypadá jako plán." řekla Kate a Henry se jen pousmál. Opět nějaká akce. Týmové akce, jak mu tyhle časy chyběly.

Mise probíhala, alespoň v očích Nikoli, hladce. Všichni se zdáli být v plném nasazení, připraveni udělat vše, co bylo třeba, aby byla celá akce úspěšná. Helen si postupně vybavila mnoho událostí a i maličkostí, které začaly utvářet tu Helen, kterou všichni znali, kterou všichni tak moc postrádali. Věděli, že jim nikdo jejich Helen nevrátí a ani nenahradí, ale tahle možnost se jim víc než líbila.

Helen ale byla silná žena. I když ji bylo špatně a chvílemi ji roztřásala zima, nedala na sobě nic znát. Snažila se vše důkladně schovat, potlačit. Ale ať se snažila jak se snažila, Nikola to na ni ten večer, kdy se vrátili z úspěšně ukončené mise, poznal. Měl o ni starost, chtěl se o ni postarat, ale tak, jako jeho Helen byla i ona tak nedostupná a tvrdohlavá. Vždy ho jen ujistila, že ji opravdu nic není. Až druhý den, když se oba dva sešli v laboratoři, se Helen prořekla, že má problém.

"Helen, co se děje?" zeptal se starostlivě Nikola.

"Myslím, že umírám," odpověděla smutně Helen a ukázala směrem k mikroskopu.

"Podívej se sám," dodala.

Nikola přešel k mikroskopu. Nejprve se podíval, co je to za vzorek na podložním sklíčku. Byl to vzorek její krve. To co viděl, ho docela vyděsilo. Měla pravdu. Buňky jejího těla se pomalu rozpadají a on nevěděl, jak tomu zabránit. Zvedl hlavu od mikroskopu a zadíval se ženě, která stála hned před ním, do očí.

"Helen..." oslovil ji zklamaně a smutně.

"Myslel jsem, že ..." nenechala ho domluvit. Přitiskla mu prst na rty a když si byla jista, že nezačne opět mluvit, schoulila se mu do náruče.

"Hlavně si to nevyčítej," dodala a políbila ho na tvář.

"Je to moje vina. Někde jsem udělal chybu," přemýšlel Nikola nahlas.

"Konečně, když jsi se mi vrátila do života tě mám opět ztratit?" řekl a do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy. Pohladil ji po vlasech.

"Děkuji ti za to, že jsi mi dal možnost žít, že jsi mi umožnil dokončit misi, kterou jsem před několika lety začala," poděkovala Helen. Byla mu opravdu vděčná. Bolest se začala rozlévat do celého jejího těla. Odtáhla se od Nikoli a sedla si na židli. Z ucha ji začala vytékat krev. Točila se ji hlava a skoro necítila nohy.

"Chci aby jsi věděl, že tě Helen milovala," řekla a počkala, až si Nikola klekl před ní. Chytil její obličej do rukou a políbil ji na rty.

"Miluji tě," dodala. Naposledy ho pohladila ve vlasech a omdlela, Nikola ji na poslední chvíli stačil chytit. Položil ji na postel, deku, kterou se mu podařilo najít ve skříni vedle postele, přehodil přes nehybně ležící tělo ženy, kterou se tak snažil udržet při životě.

Zemřela.

Jeho srdce krvácelo.

Už podruhé. Už podruhé ji ztratil. Jak má teď žít?

Na jednu stranu by to nejraději zkusil znova. Tak si přál ji přivést zpět. Ale chtěl riskovat to, že opět zemře? Už neměl sílu. Nechtěl trpět.

Zemřela žena, kterou miloval, ale jeho láska k ní bude věčná.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
